The sale of certain culinary liquids such as wine requires them to be packaged in containers the volume of which is far smaller than that of an ordinary bottle (75 cl). Thus bottles having volumes of 100, 125, 150 cubic centimeters etc. are produced either to provide a single helping to a consumer or as samples for sales purposes, testing, etc.
In certain cases these smaller bottles are filled directly at the point of bottling, but in other cases, the majority of cases at the current time, they are filled from other larger bottles that are already made up and have to be emptied so as to divide up the contents thereof.
Wine is a product that is affected by oxygen. The transferring operations must therefore minimize as much as possible contact between the liquid and the ambient atmosphere. This requirement is well known.